


Accidental love

by ikkimensi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accident, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oops, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkimensi/pseuds/ikkimensi
Summary: The day was perfect to go to the beach. I had someone to go to the beach with. But my company became even better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I wanted to write it. This is the first time I’ve written phanfiction, don’t be mad at me.

This morning, I woke up, and it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear. A perfect day to go to the beach.

I called my friend PJ, and asked him if he wanted to come with me.

Me and PJ have always been very close, and one day we were playing truth or dare with our other friend, Chris, and they asked me about my kinks. I honestly told them I had a daddy kink, that's how close we are. Since then PJ, Chris, and I have been joking about it. I've called them both daddy, they've called me baby-boy, but when I did this, I knew they wouldn't have a "response". They were always teasing me, also out in public, which had been annoying at some moments, but we just laughed it off.

PJ answered my call and we talked for a moment about random things, and deeper things. After about 5 minutes of talking I asked him, and he said yes. Chris wasn't able to come with us because he was in America for something. At the moment I called him, it had been 11 am, and we decided to meet at 1 pm in Brighton at the pier.

We were going to the beach today.

I packed everything I needed to bring with me, and left my apartment (incredibly empty for a guy in his twenties) to go to the train station.

I got the train very early, so I could just quickly go by Zoe(Zoella). We talked for a bit about our love lives, mine non-existent, hers very active. At 12:30 she went to drop me off at the pier, and I waited for PJ. And I waited. And I waited.

No messages. Nothing. 

I watched the sea for about half an hour. I was leaning over the little fence, staring into nothing, until someone walked up behind me.

I expected the person that walked up to me to be PJ, so when he reached up to my hair and pulled it, I moaned daddy in response. It was a reflex, but at the moment it left my mouth I knew I had made a mistake.

I slowly turned around to be greeted by one of the prettiest faces ever seen. Hair as black as my soul, eyes as bright and blue as the sky with some specs of sun in it.

After about ten seconds of staring, I realised something.

I knew this face.

Oh GOD.

It was Phil Lester.

It was the face of the guy me, PJ and Chris were best friends with.

It was the face of the guy I had a crush on for years.

It was the guy that ran away after a fight, and never was seen again.

He smirked and said ‘I was just taking this piece of paper out of your hair, didn’t know that was also a kink of yours.’

Oh. Yeah. He was also there the night I spilled all my kinks. 

I tried to save myself by saying I was expecting PJ to stand there, and that we joke around with things like this, but before I could say anything, he kissed me.

The guy I had a crush on for years KISSED ME, OUT IN THE OPEN. 

He swung his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, but at the moment that was about to happen, someone decided to show up. 

It was PJ, looking at us in total shock. Phil pulled away but kept his arms around me. 

I was the first one to say anything. I told PJ the story, and he laughed. He walked up to Phil and said to me ‘I’m happy my plan worked, you two were always so cute together, but after the fight you never spoke again. Last week Phil added me on Facebook and asked for us to meet. This morning you called me so I immediately sent him here. I’m happy things worked, although a little different than expected.’ Then he hugged Phil, saying ‘I’m glad you guys didn’t choke each other yet.’ I responded with ‘yet…’ 

We went onto the pier and we sat down for lunch, and after 45 minutes PJ had to leave again. Phil and I decided to also go back to London. We went back to the train station, and once we arrived in London, I started saying goodbye to Phil, and he shook his head. He said ‘I’m coming with you, we need to finish what we started.’ 

We came back to my apartment, just got inside, when Phil kissed me again. 

It was even better than the first time. 

His lips were so soft agains mine, his tongue asking for access to my mouth. I granted him access. 

Things started to heat up real fast, a few “daddy”s had left my mouth, when he pulled away.

He said to me ‘I love you, and that has never changed. I loved you back then, and I love you now.’

I whispered ‘I’ve missed you’ and the day went on. We went to my bedroom and things happened. 

After things happened, we went to the lounge and watched some anime until about 7 pm. He asked me if he could stay for dinner. I said yes. We made some stir-fry. We cuddled on the couch. We did this for about three days, just catching up, kissing, watching anime, eating. 

We realised things hadn’t changed. We were still those dorks that secretly loved eachother, but now it was no longer a secret. 

After those three days, Phil asked me ‘What are we? We’ve been living together for three days and I want to live together forever but I need you to want that too. We could become boyfriends.’ 

I responded with ‘Of course I want to live together. Becoming boyfriends sounds great, do you want it too? Philip Michael Lester, do you want to be my boyfriend?’ He said ‘Yes’. 

After five more years of living together, with me being 30, Phil being 35, he dropped the question. We were out for dinner with our parents, and once we finished dessert, he got to his knees and asked ‘Daniel James Howell, what started as a wrong assumption ended with a relationship I want to continue for the rest of my life. Do you want to continue our relation ship for the rest of our lives? Daniel James Howell, do you want to marry me?’ I squealed and said whispered ‘yes’. We got married later that year. 

This was an accidental happy ever after.


End file.
